Mai Yamamoto/Songs
Dear Society Cover by Mai Yamamoto 1 Sleepless nights and cigarettes My daily dose of internet And all the things I shoulda quit, but never did, oh Evil voices in my head I woke up in a stranger's bed I lost my phone in Amsterdam, it's 5 AM Pre-Chorus I'm a natural disaster But even after all that I do It's you who's gonna be the death of me And none of this matters Baby, it's you, it's you Chorus You're bad for my health I should probably get some help I can't control myself, I'm addicted to the hell My heart is getting sick from the tar that's on your lips Yeah, you're bad for my health You should hurt somebody else You're bad for my health I should probably get some help I can't control myself, I'm addicted to the hell My heart is getting sick from the tar that's on your lips Oh, baby, you're so bad for my health 2 Diets that I shouldn't try, it feels like social suicide And honestly, it's cyanide, I'm born to die Been 21 since 17, thanks to all the magazines Man, sometimes, I just wanna scream and break my screen Pre-Chorus I'm a natural disaster But even after all that I do It's you who's gonna be the death of me And none of this matters Baby, it's you, it's you Chorus You're bad for my health I should probably get some help I can't control myself, I'm addicted to the hell My heart is getting sick from the tar that's on your lips Yeah, you're bad for my health You should hurt somebody else You're bad for my health I should probably get some help I can't control myself, I'm addicted to the hell My heart is getting sick from the tar that's on your lips Oh, baby, you're so bad for my health Bridge Dear society, you've pushed me to the edge So here's some clarity (Clarity) The truth is, you're the one who's always there for me With my daily dose of internet And all the things that I should quit, but can't Yeah, yeah (I can’t sing it, I’m sorry) Yeah, yeah Chorus You're bad for my health I should probably get some help I can't control myself, I'm addicted to the hell My heart is getting sick from the tar that's on your lips Yeah, you're bad for my health You should hurt somebody else You're bad for my health I should probably get some help I can't control myself, I'm addicted to the hell My heart is getting sick from the tar that's on your lips Oh, baby, you're so bad for my health Hard Boy Cover by Mai Yamamoto 1 Sometimes I think I want a bad boy Wake up like, "Woop!", not a good choice I should've taken my mom’s advice (Wait a second, my mom's texting me) One girlfriend left you with a heartsore Look at you, suddenly you're so hardcore Oh, does that make you feel big inside? Pre-Chorus Got a heart tattoo on your chest But there’s nothing inside But I told you Too cool for love typically ain't my type Chorus 'Cause you think you're such a hard boy, baby And that's just the things I'm into lately I know I won't feel this way come tomorrow So let's see how hard, how hard you actually are When I leave 2 Who hurt you and made you so guarded? Throwing dishes on the floor of my apartment Took a pic just to it show off to your friends How come nobody calling at five in the morning ’Cause you don’t leave outta New Orleans Back of your pickup, I wasn't busy One day I will be Pre-Chorus Got a heart tattoo on your chest But there’s nothing inside But I told you Too cool for love typically ain't my type Chorus 'Cause you think you're such a hard boy, baby And that’s just the things I'm into lately I know I won't feel this way come tomorrow So let's see how hard, how hard you actually are When I leave Bridge 'Cause you think you're such a hard boy, baby And that's just the things I'm into lately Chorus 'Cause you think you're such a hard boy, baby And that's just the things I'm into lately I know I won't feel this way come tomorrow So let's see how hard, how hard you actually are When I leave Outro I, I When I leave I, I leave So let's see how hard, how hard you actually are When I leave Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Songs